The Killing Perfection and the Sun Princess 20
by Leli C. the 10th Dr.'s Girl
Summary: Power Rangers meets Sailor Moon meets Inu Yasha


"the Killing Perfection" and The Sun Princess

By Lelia Malfoy

Disclaimer: These characters were created by the people who created the American version of power rangers, the lady who created inu yasha And the lady who created Sailor Moon They are used herein without permission, but in the spirit of admiration and respect**. **

_AN: all words in __**Bold Italic**______are telepathy_

_AN2: this takes place after MMPR the movie_

A thousand years ago on the moon (as everyone who has watched Sailor Moon will know) Lived The Princess Serena and her scouts and Princess Serena was in love with Prince Darien of Earth But what people Don't know is that Princess Serena had twin cousins named Kimberly Anne Hart & Jason lee scott whose father was Queen Serenity's older brother zordon who was king of the sun

This is the story of how Serena's cousin Kimberly met her soulmate the stoic _inu youkai _lord Sesshoumaru tasho

_1000 years later_

_**(In the command center after the defeat of Ivan ooze and repairing the damage that he had caused)**_

Kimberly: hey guys

Rangers: hey Kim

Kimberly: did you guys know I figured out who my true parents were?

Billy: what do you mean Kim?

Kimberly: Mr. & Mrs. Hart adopted me my

Real dad is… _(glances zordon briefly) _…the one you guys think of as a mentor …

Billy: ZORDON!

Kimberly: yep and Tommy I bet you can figure out who my mom is

Tommy: oh no not… Dulcea?

Kimberly: Yep

_**(zordon 2 Kimberly telepathically): **__**it is time you regained your memories from 1000 years ago …**_

_**Meanwhile in Geneva Switzerland…**_

Jason: _(as his memories from 1000 years ago are unlocked the same time as Kimberly's)_… Whoa!

_**Meanwhile in Japan…**_

Serena: Luna what do you mean I have 2 cousins why Don't I remember them?

Luna: Because Queen Serenity's older brother Zordon blocked off my memories of them until they regained theirs

Serena: So what are their names?

Luna: they now go by Kimberly Anne hart & Jason Lee Scott

_**Meanwhile back the command center**_

Kimberly: _**(**__** to her father telepathically): **__**huh so Jason & I were the prince & princess of the sun and the castle that Rita and zedd currently reside in is our aunt serenity's old castle… weird? Now what do you want me to do?**_

_**(zordon 2 Kimberly telepathically): **__**I need you to go and find your true soulmate I believe you will need to go first to current (Modern day) Japan and talk to someone named Setsuna (Trista) m. and then go to the hiragashi shrine and meet with kagome and an acquatance of hers named ironically inu yasha**_

Kimberly: _**(**__** to her father telepathically): **__**ok I have a feeling that the Setsuna person also goes by Sailor Pluto Right?**_

_**(zordon 2 Kimberly telepathically): **__**yep**_

Kimberly: Alpha teleport me to the Hino shrine in Japan please?

Alpha 5: Ay YI Yi you got it Kim

_**A few minutes after Kimberly arrived the hino shrine in Japan**_

Sailor Pluto: you have come for a time key have you not Princess Kimberly?

Kimberly: yes I have and it's just Kimberly now

Sailor Pluto: of course my apologies Kimberly

Kimberly: that's ok ( sees Luna & Has Flashback)

_**Flashback years earlier…**_

Young Kimberly:la..la..la… (Sees boys' torturing a very familiar black cat with a Crescent Moon on its head) hey you dorks get away from that kitty…

Luna: thank you for rescuing me from those brats

Young Kimberly:you can talk? Cool!

Luna : (Chuckles) my name is Luna and you are?

Young Kimberly: Kimberly… Kimberly hart

Luna: well Kimberly…

_**Just then a Negaverse©®™ Monster attacked**_

_**and the sun symbol appeared on Kimberly's head**_

Luna: (Back flips) Take this and say **SUN PRISM POWER**

Young Kimberly:Ok**. ****SUN PRISM POWER**(Does Sailor Moon style Transformation) whoa cool!

Negaverse Monster: Who the Heck are You?

Sailor Sun: I am Sailor Sun and you're toast you Nega-sleaze**SOLAR FLARE**

_**The Negaverse monster turned to dust & Young**_ _**Kimberly**____**de transformed**_

Young Kimberly:that was so Cool!

Luna: so you're the Sun Princess I should have known when you introduced yourself

_**Flashback End**_

Kimberly: hee hee oh Pluto thanks for the key


End file.
